The subject of this invention is an antitheft device to block the passage of a fluid through a supply pipe, to be used especially as an antitheft device for motor-driven vehicles which blocks the passage of fuel between the fuel tank and the motor of the vehicle. The novel features of this invention enable it to contribute the following advantages to what is already known. These advantages are capable of being put to industrial use.
(a) If it is sought to assure the blocking of the fuel of a vehicle as protection against theft or robbery, the device can be installed in a spot which is easily hidden and the device can be operated by means of an unobtrusive maneuver, preferably by using the foot.
(b) If it is applied to a vehicle which still has fuel in the engine valve duct it does not immediately block the operation of the motor, thus allowing the assailants to drive several hundred meters, reducing in this way the risk of personal harm in a robbery.
(c) A key is needed to unblock the device, which means that if the motor stops running and the device is discovered the car cannot be restarted without the key.
(d) If an attempt is made to force the device, then the connection between the device and the motor would be broken, causing the vehicle to become completely inoperable, unless complicated mechanical adjustments are made, which would require a long period of time and which would not facilitate the perpetration of the theft.
(e) The device is easy to install for a mechanical workshop or if one has a few appropriate tools.
(f) Since it is hidden from view, it has no adverse effect upon the esthetics of the vehicle.
(g) It can be applied to any type of fluid supply line the passage through which it is sought to control, either for the purpose of providing exclusive access to a single person authorized to handle certain fluids or if such fluids are in short supply or are very expensive.